Betrayed
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: Harry came home one night, to have his heart broken. Revenge is the simplest thing that can hurt everyone. HD slash?
1. Default Chapter

Discalimer: I don't own Harry potter.

A/N I was reading a story where Draco cheats on Harry, Harry takes him back, yadda, yadda. This is how I beleieve it really would go. I realize I need to update a few stories but I can't help it.. so many things give me ideas for one shots damnit!

* * *

We have a room, for us to be in, together  
Special to me, special to us  
The room is where we can be together, alone, forever  
I cherish our time in that room like I cherished you.

Harry sighed; it had been a long day at the ministry. He was aching and cold because of the snow falling on the ground and the wind smacking his face. The wind was ice cold and he couldn't wait to get home, to his wonderful lover, Draco.

He couldn't wait to get into those warm, loving arms, where he could be safe. The cold didn't seem so biting anymore with just the thought of Draco, a loving smile graced Harry's cold, chapped lips. How he did care for Draco.

Harry loved his apartment, he had bought it with Draco who had said "It will do" so stiffly, but Harry knew better, he knew Draco loved it like he loved Harry. Harry knew that.

Harry got to his apartment building and opened the door, taking the stairs at the left. The floor was covered in brown tiles, and the walls were a dark gray. He skipped a bit, feeling energetic as his body warmed up. Harry got out his keys from his pocket, holding the cool metal to open his apartment door.

Today shattered that room into a thousand mirrored pieces  
I turned the door knob to that room,  
Opened the white door, to see you on that bed  
That green covered bed.

Harry walked into his apartment, to see Draco's shoes on the floor beside another pair. 'Funny.. We weren't expecting guests today.. Wonder what the heck happened?' Harry thought to himself, moving to the kitchen part of his apartment.

No one was there, the silence deafening. 'Where's Draco?' Harry thought, and walked around to the bedroom, a small reach, but what he heard chilled his insides worse then any wind.

Moans, they were low but they also screamed in Harry's ears. He didn't want to believe it, he thought 'No, he wouldn't do that to me,' but Harry opened the door foolishly, to see the worst thing that shattered his heart into a thousand pieces.

I came into the room see you and him, together.  
Arms entwined, lips locked, too close to be right.

Draco was with another man, on their bed! The man was lying down, moaning as Draco shoved into him passionately. Harry couldn't take the look on their faces: ecstasy, happiness. Harry felt his heart strings snap as Draco moaned out a name that was not his own.

"Mathew."

A simple name, but for Harry it shattered everything he had known. Harry ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him, to hear a muffled scream of shock. Harry raced to the door, putting on his shoes, grabbing his coat, and escaping this nightmare.

'Draco said he loved me!' Harry's mind shouted out. 'He lied' his mind whispered back, and the betrayal, the anger, the need for REVENGE came to Harry in a whirlwind of angry emotions.

Harry ran out back into the cold, running, not sure where, but he ended up at Hermione's. Her house was safe for now, a place to not think but just be. Something Harry needed to do, he had to think.

He knocked on her door, and when she opened it she saw a teary eyed Harry Potter, who sobbed and said two words before crumbling in sorrow into her arms like a bunch of sand.

"He lied."

The room was ours, not yours  
I guess you never realized that  
It doesn't matter, that room is gone.

Harry spent a few days at Hermione's, and Draco called a few times only to be told "He still doesn't want to talk to you." On the third day Draco didn't bother to call at all, and Harry decided today was the day he would do it: leave Draco, leave him forever. He had thought they would last forever, but he was wrong, so wrong.

"Hermione, I'm going to get my things, may I stay here for a week or so?" Harry asked, and Hermione gladly said yes. Harry walked back to his old home, it no longer was his home and never would be again.

He opened the door, to see Draco standing there. He looked like hell, and red eyes obviously told that. "Harry?" he said, surprised, and the hope on his face almost made Harry wish he could forget and forgive.

But it wasn't meant to be. "I'm here to get my things Malfoy." Harry said coolly, showing as little emotion as he could. He would not cry, he refused to cry.

The look on Draco's face, though, almost made him want to forget it all. Draco's face fell, his hope shattered. Harry also thought 'Getting what you deserve you asshole. I hope you cry till you die.'

He didn't say anything; he just walked into that room that he had once called his own and resized all his clothes, books, and other items. He backed them up into a small bag, and went to move back the door.

"Don't leave Harry, please." Draco pleaded, his voice breaking as a sob came out.

"How can I leave when I was never there?" Harry said, before walking out of the apartment, forever.

I left our room today, I never want to see it again  
Because that room was a lie  
That room must have been my imagination.

Review, wanna know what ya thought.


	2. Your Tender Kiss, I won\'t Miss

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter

A/N I was asked quite a few times to give another chapter to this story. It was a one shot, meant to stay a one shot, but I guess I'll add in another chappie and we'll see how it goes from there. _Any_ ideas on what could happen next?I'm asking because I have no clue! I got an idea on how it could end though... -shrugs- we'll see how this plays out. The poem is Mine. I wrote it, no one else did. So please note and respect that in every sense of the word. If I go in anyway cliche with this, let me know, nnd I will fix it. In another story I have a character named Mathew as well, we'll put it this way, I cannot think up new names to save my life. All my children are being named by my partner haha :)

I also thank**chaeli.meep. **for emailing me and asking for another chapter, making me realize how people might want an updateand **crazyfrog** for giving me a few helpful ideas for it. To the rest of my reviewers, I love ya!

* * *

**_I won't look at you obsessively, _**

**_I'm going to be cutting a cord. _**

**_I won't send those small smiles, _**

**_That you once adored. _**

**_I won't look nice for you, _**

**_I never needed to._**

**_It's a bit painful, _**

**_Like cutting away part of your heart, _**

**_But part of me hates you so much, _**

**_That I can't even remember why I loved you at the start. _**

**_I can't believe I fell, _**

**_For your stupid spell._**

**_I can move on,_**

**_I cannot forget true, _**

**_But I never was your property, _**

**_So who ever said I had to love only you? _**

**_Your tender kiss, _**

**_Is not the only thing I won't miss._**

Harry sat down at his desk, twiddling his thumbs and staring obsessively at the walls. It reminded him of Draco's eyes; it was a colour so similar to Draco's eyes. Why the hell did he keep seeing Draco everywhere?

It had been a month, Harry was seeing another guy, and Chris was perfect in everyway. Chris, his Chris, the one who was sweet, the one who never would hurt him, the one he just couldn't seem to give himself to completely.

His friends thought he was happy with Chris, and he was. But whenever he so much as looked around and saw someone who looked a bit like Draco, he'd stare at them, almost wishing they were Draco.

Harry still hadn't forgiven the bastard, he hated yet loved Draco. He'd heard Draco and that Mathew fellow he'd caught them with were still seeing each other, and it made his blood boil.

Then he remembered he was supposed to hate Draco Malfoy and love Chris. Harry did love Chris; it just wasn't what it had been with Draco. Harry knew that if he admitted things, he was using Chris to get over Draco.

He was trying to love Chris, he really was. But still, even after three months, he still saw Draco everywhere. And it made him despise Draco even more.

"Harry, you want to go out tonight?" Chris asked, wrapping his arms around Harry and hugging tightly. Harry moaned as he feltChris' lips cover his neck, sucking down hard.

"Of course I do, where would you like to go?" Harry asked, looking at his sheets that he still had to form, and figured it could wait. If it was for Chris, he'd do anything. Well almost anything, if it was legal.

"Leaky Cauldron." Chris said, and Harry let out a laugh, shifting around to meet Chris' electric blue eyes and nuzzled his lover's nose. Chris was half Irish, you could really tell by his hair colour: a light auburn.

"Great choice, Chris, really classy." Harry replied, kissing Chris and secretly wishing to pull away. Why the hell didn't Chris know about brushing your teeth before and after you go to sleep? Draco had… Harry stopped that train of thought, damning himself for thinking it.

Draco had damaged him so much, and Chris got to pick up the pieces. It was proving difficult, but everyone else thought it was going perfectly. Only Harry could tell them the truth. He'd leave Chris for someone else in a second.

He just wasn't ready to give up someone so sweet yet.

"I know, wasn't it?" Chris responded, kissing back and holding onto him tightly.

Harry and Chris walked into the Leaky Cauldron, sitting down at a table and talking quietly. Chris was telling Harry how he should take a week off and go on vacation; it was, after all, going to be Christmas soon.

"Harry come on, take me somewhere this Christmas! I mean we've only been together for a while but everything's going along perfectly and I really want to spend this Christmas with you!" Chris was saying, but Harry barely heard any of it.

In the corner Draco was sitting, staring right at him. Their eyes had locked, silver on green, and Harry looked away. This time it was the real Draco, not an image, not a person who looks like Draco, it was Draco.

Harry wasn't ready to even be friendly to the man let alone be anywhere near him in public. He hoped Draco was listening, because if he was, he wanted to hurt the bastard. He wanted to watch Draco cry, watch him be in pain.

Harry wanted revenge.

"Chris, lets go to Jamaica for Christmas, I need to get out of England." Harry said, looking at Chris as his blue eyes lit up with affection. Chris was happy when he got something he wanted; he was like a little kid. It was adorable, Harry could give him that.

"You mean it, Harry? Just you and me? No more ministry work? Oh Merlin I love you!" Chris said, getting up from his chair and sitting himself in Harry's lap, kissing him in front of all those people.

Harry couldn't help it, he gave Chris a smile, a smile he used to give Draco, and he did it while everyone was watching them and catcalling at them. Harry wondered if he could possibly sneak a peak at Draco and see what was going on in that pretty little head of his.

"Chris, I have to go to the bathroom, okay?" Harry said finally, getting up slowly, sneaking a glance at Draco who was glaring at him with cold eyes. Chris glanced up, but then went back to his drink.

"Sure." he mumbled, and Harry liked that about Chris. He never asked questions, never wondered what Harry was doing, just let him be.

Harry walked to the bathroom, smiling at Tom as he walked past the bar to get to the room, and opened the door very slowly. He didn't even have to look back, he knew Draco would follow.

He'd rather the guy wouldn't, though. Harry was unzipping his fly when the bathroom door banged open, and a furious Draco stood in front of him. "What the fuck, Harry?" Draco growled, and Harry zipped his fly back up, glaring at the man.

Draco looked good, the light in the bathroom was dark, but it was enough to make out Draco's blonde hair combed neatly, his robes pressed so they didn't even show a wrinkle, and his complexion perfect, not even a scar showed.

"Hell Draco, if you don't mind I have to go to the bathroom, could you wait for two seconds before giving me some of your shit?" Harry snapped back. He didn't really have to go, but any excuse to get away from Draco's eyes would do.

"God damnit Harry, I'm sorry, I never meant…" Draco started but Harry gave him a cold, silencing glare.

"You never meant for me to find out you were screwing another guy! Well this time you won't fool me! I'll never fucking go back to you and your lies, how the hell could I ever trust you again? YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!" Harry was screaming now, just wanting to get out, his eyes were tearing up.

This was no way to go back to Chris, all worked up because he wasn't over a bastard just yet.

"I DO LOVE YOU!" Draco screamed again, only to have Harry sock him in the mouth.

"No you don't! You wouldn't have cheated on me if you did! Don't lie to me anymore you fucker! I never want to see, hear, or talk to you again. I HATE YOU! I thought I loved you, but how the hell could I love you?" Harry raged, forgetting he had tears in his eyes.

Harry was hurting Draco, he could see it. But he wanted to hurt, he wanted to cause pain. He wanted to get back at Draco. Draco's gray eyes held an emotion Harry hadn't seen in them, remorse. And Harry was sickly proud of himself.

"You still fuck him, don't deny it. Why, why did you do it? Answer that one thing." Harry asked, heading towards the door, forgetting completely he'd come in here to release his bladder, which wasn't full anyways.

"I… I liked him. I don't regret it, but I regret doing it while I was with you. I love you damnit, I love you more than I'll ever love anyone else." Draco said, and Harry wanted to cry, because he was going to hurt Draco, badly.

"Well, learn to love someone else. Because I'm not in love with you anymore." Harry said, before reaching to open the door.

"Harry, tell me the truth." Draco said, and Harry could hear the muffled sob in his voice.

"I could never, ever be with you again. Go find someone else to cheat on." Harry said, and opened the door, slamming it shut, and returning to Chris. He didn't need Draco, he didn't need Draco.

* * *

"Harry, what's wrong?" Chris asked, as they settled in for bed. Harry just lay on the bed, still in all his clothes and rolled over, pulling the blankets up over his body. "Harry?" Chris questioned again. 

"Chris, I just need time." Harry replied, settling into his bed once again, closing his eyes tightly.

"Okay, I love you Harry." Chris said, getting in at the other side of the bed and turning his back to Harry, starting to read a book.

"I know Chris." Harry replied. He knew Chris loved him, Harry just knew he wasn't in love with Chris.

* * *

"Draco?" Mathew asked, sitting down beside the blonde who was still crying. "It's going to be all right, he's just hurt, you'll see." Mathew said, holding the blonde tightly to his chest. They'd both fucked things up, giving into their attraction. 

Mathew knew now Draco would never be his, he belonged solely to another man. He'd been stupid to try and only helped in hurting him. He knew he couldn't go anywhere near Harry, but he'd try to help Draco through this.

"He really meant it this time, Mathew. He hates me! I deserve to fucking die." Draco sobbed, holding his head on Mathew's shoulder. "I get sick at the thought of him in that man's arms, I love him, not that bastard, no matter how many times he says he loves Harry, I'll always love him more!" Draco was by now hysterical.

"I know Draco, I know. We'll figure out something through this, I promise." Mathew said, hoping his words calmed the crying man beside him. He'd never seen a guy actually cry because of this, but Mathew guessed Harry Potter was a force to reckon with, a very angry force.

"We can't, he hates me. He hates me." Draco kept saying, and let Mathew rock him into a fitful sleep where he had nightmares of Harry screaming how much he hated him. Mathew let Draco sleep on the couch of the apartment; knowing Draco would never go back to his old apartment.

It haunted him. Mathew didn't care, all attraction for the blonde was now gone, he was hopelessly in love with another man. Mathew had one image of Harry Potter in his mind; he was a strong man, a little too strong.

Review, tell me how I did.. it was hard to write this. It might be an angsty ride.


	3. Maybe Believe My Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it.

A/N Okay I haven't updated this story in forever so I'm sorry if I've like.. totally gone weird with this story. I decided to attempt it but if it doesn't sound to good then... I'll just leave it that way or someone else can have a go at writing it if they so wish. Thank You to all those who reviewed the last two chapter. Also sorry if the chapters font is screwed up.. this computer doesn't like me.

* * *

Look in my eyes and believe me, 

Please believe my slyly fabricated lies

Smile at me as you trust me,

Unwittingly putting a high price on your heart break

I'm trying to believe my lies too,

I form them in my mind and block out what is really there

I make sure I forget what really happened,

So with great ease I can tell my false deceits

So maybe if we both believe them tenderly,

It'll make the untruths come to truth

And maybe it'll make it better

Maybe it'll make it real

Maybe, just maybe.

* * *

Chris sat in Harry's lap at the ministry's annual New Years party, ignoring a few of the older gentlemen's disapproving glare. Harry had dealt with this before, but most of the ministry was composed of younger wizards and witches, so it didn't always come up.

Harry kissed Chris' shoulder contently, smiling at the man's darker tan from their trip to Jamaica a week earlier for Christmas. Chris had loved it there, and Harry had enjoyed being able to relax and forget about everything that had happened in the last few months.

Being back in England brought back memories, though. In the hot summer like days spent by the beach last week he'd been able to forget everything, nothing but sight seeing and walking around like the tourist he was filled his mind.

But now he was faced with the problems he thought he'd left behind him like how he was increasingly forcing himself to actually kiss Chris, and how whenever Chris tried to get him interested in sex he didn't want it. He could feel how much he didn't want it; he wanted to be near Chris but not with this level of intimacy that his relationship was currently asking of him.

He wasn't over Draco, he'd dreamt about the twat twice over his Christmas holiday to drive that fact home into his brain. He'd realized right then and there that he needed to break it off with Chris.

But every time he was about to try and approach the subject Chris seemed to understand just exactly what was going on in Harry's head and he'd grab Harry, kiss the daylights out of him, and tell him how much he loved him.

And it was those exact moments that kept his stalling from telling Chris the truth; the thought of 'maybe this can work' kept him from telling Chris the painful truth.

"Harry, later tonight lets go somewhere to celebrate the New Year instead of here." Chris said, getting up off of Harry's lap and leaving to grab something to drink, Harry suspected.

He didn't even say what he thought on the matter, Chris knew Harry would say yes, and Harry knew he would say yes. What point was there in talking when you already knew what was going to be said?

* * *

The party was crowded where Chris had taken him, and it was simply stifling to Harry. Chris kept running off to meet random friends in random places and coming back to cling to Harry throughout the whole party.

Harry tolerated it up until the last minute stroke twelve. Then he told Chris he needed some fresh air, but he was too busy chatting up some other friend Harry did not know to notice that Harry had left.

Walking through the sea of bodies, each with plastered, happy, drunken faces, Harry spotted the doorway out of the bright-multicoloured room with flashing strobe lights. He got out and sat down on the concrete steps beside another person who was sitting beside an empty beer bottle.

The man turned towards him, and Harry looked back at the man. He smiled to show a rather attractive grin, to which Harry responded accordingly. "Happy New Years, mate." he told him, giving him a hug so Harry could smell the alcohol reeking off of him.

Harry let the man hug him, despite the stench. "Happy New Years." Harry told him back, letting the drunk slide down and fall onto the stone steps in a light sleep. Harry just watched him lay there, wondering if Chris would even care if Harry just up and left.

This wasn't how Harry wanted to spend New Years, with some drunk laying at his feet and his so called boyfriend flirting with everyone in his intoxicated state. No, Harry wanted to be back in his old apartment with Draco, getting drunk with someone who mattered to him.

But here he was still with some meaningless person at his feet and an equally meaningless person in his bed.

* * *

Draco hadn't expected to see Harry with his boyfriend at the party, no he'd thought he would get smashed, laid, and wake up in the morning feeling sick like he'd done on Christmas Eve.

But there Harry was, sitting on the steps being hugged by some random man. He didn't look to pleased about it, but let the man hug him anyways and then fall to the ground in front of him on the steps.

Draco wanted to go up to Harry at least once before he let Harry out of his life for good. He looked at the boy he'd been chatting up, and eyed him with a departing stare. "I'm sorry but I must meet my friend over there." he told the boy, nodding his head in Harry's direction.

The boy looked disappointed, but Draco knew he'd find another taker for the night. So Draco left the boy there on the blue couch and made his way over to Harry, taking up a lot more courage then he ever thought he had in him.

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and when he looked up at Draco, his voice almost caught in his throat. The one person who'd been on his mind was standing there and looking good as ever.

Harry was not about to take the asshole back, how could he even consider it after what Draco did to him? "Hello, Harry." Draco said calmly, offering a small smile in greeting.

Harry didn't know how to react, Draco seemed over him. Well he should have known that would have been the way it would happen, Draco having cheated on him in the first place.

"Hello, Draco." Harry responded just as calmly. He had no clue what to say and it pained him to be so close to Draco Malfoy but the man showed no sign of leaving as he sat down on the concrete steps beside him.

"Happy New Years." Draco told Harry, not saying a thing about their break up that had taken place two months ago. It was a touchy subject that could not be approached by either of them.

"Happy New Years." Harry responded yet again in that distant tone and looked down at the drunk at his feet.

"Someone special?" Draco asked, indicating that he meant the drunk by pointing at him. All that came out of the drunk was a snore and a small mummer that could hardly be deciphered for English.

"No." Harry responded, not daring to look Draco in the eye.

"Oh." Draco said, stealing a glance at Harry in his suit. His black hair had not been tamed and his glasses had new frames, but that Draco didn't mind. The only thing that bothered him was the fact Harry would not look his way.

Draco looked out into the cold night sky, his breath condensing into mist as it left his lungs. The silence stretched on into the cold night air, loud music and voices being screamed from the inside of the house.

"So, why are you here?" Draco asked Harry, wanting to break the silence. Harry looked back to the doorway, which was closed now, the light form the party streaming through the windows of the front door and onto the concrete steps.

"Chris insisted we go here." Harry replied grudgingly, not wanting to talk any more about Chris then he had to.

"I guess I'll go then." Draco said, getting up off of the cold concrete, leaving Harry sitting down on his own with the unconscious man at his feet. Draco was about to go back into the heated party when Harry finally spoke, looking up at Draco with his big green eyes.

"You don't have to go…" Harry said lowly, as if a bit in a sulky mood.

"Harry, listen-" Draco was about to say but Harry put a finger to his cold lips and got up, the suit he was in shifting from the movement. Harry was shivering and Draco just let Harry approach him until he felt the ghost of a kiss flutter across his lips.

"I don't want to hear it Draco. I loved you and this is all I have to show for it." Harry told him, moving away from Draco towards the closed door, from the dark night towards the warm confinement of the house.

Draco stopped the man from getting anywhere near the door, pushing him up tight on the door and kissing him roughly. Oh yes, how he loved the feel of being near Harry again, it was almost as if he hadn't been without Harry for two months.

And Harry responded to the kiss so quickly, wrapping his arms around Draco while he was pushed up snugly against a cold wall, the only warmth he was getting was from Draco's body.

But Harry soon pushed Draco away from him, looking away from the blond and opening the door to the house and letting the silence be drowned out by the sea of happy mummers and chatter from the party.

"You know, Harry, you can always meet me at the coffee shop we always went to." Draco called after the man, not sure if he'd been heard or not because the black mop of hair was being consumed by the happy giddy people of New Years Eve.

Draco smiled, knowing if Harry really considered it, he'd have the one he'd wanted all along back again. No screw-ups this time. Draco walked away from the party towards the cold street covered in slush, his shoes getting drenched as he went.

Draco looked once more at the party that was getting louder, it seemed, now that it was past midnight. He smiled at the illuminated door from the lights within before apparating away into thin air.

* * *

Harry returned to Chris' side obediently, his lips no longer defying his actions with Draco. Chris smiled up at him with a happy smile, but Harry could barely return it as his mind was elsewhere.

Chris was sitting down on a couch with a few of his friends, and Harry sat down beside them gingerly, his body warming up form the chill outside. "Harry, where'd you run off to?" Chris asked, obviously ignoring the fact that Harry was being so distant.

Harry shrugged and looked around the party again, Chris trying to wrap his arms around Harry, only to be pushed away by Harry's ice-cold hands. "I was outside, Chris." Harry replied, saying 'Chris' as if it was an after thought.

Chris showed a hint of hurt but he ignored it, and tried to engage Harry in the conversation he and his friends were having, even when Harry clearly wanted to go and think about things alone.

Everyone politely ignored Harry, and Chris finally was forced to give up on making Harry feel friendlier towards everyone. Harry was just fine with that, though, he had an offer to think over.

Harry sat and drank a beer on the couch with Chris' friends, smiling when he needed to, and keeping very silent while he got lost in his own thoughts for the rest of the heated party.


	4. Little Secrets

Disclaimers: Song lyrics belong to the All-American Rejects as far as I know. I don't own Harry Potter

A/N Okay the song lyrics might not be right, I read different versions and went with the one I saw the most. I am also sorry about how late this chapter is, but I really cannot update for another week or two because of my exams. I think this will be my last update for a week or so. Enjoy!

AND Thank you to my Beta Kai for looking this over! (I had forgot to put this here earlier... 12 at night, you know, we aren't all thinking clearly are we? x.x)

* * *

I'll keep you my dirty little secret 

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know?

* * *

Harry didn't know why he was walking down the cold pavement, watching the slush splash under people's feet. He didn't know what had possessed him to lie to Chris, tell him he'd be going out to pick up the paper and a few other necessities, and yet he did. 

His destination along the street of shops was the one coming up in front of him. The old building seemed worn out as if the thousands of people that walked in and out of the coffee shop had tromped over it themselves. It was a building Harry had stepped into many times over the months, another person tromping over the building.

Harry didn't care. He knew his real reason why he was going out today and no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that it wasn't because of Draco a small voice inside said it was.

'I'm an idiot. I shouldn't even be doing this,' Harry thought to himself, and stopped his progression, causing a bit of trouble behind him with fellow pedestrians. Some grumbled in discontent at how he slowed everything up, others glared at him. Harry just moved quickly out of the way for others to pass him.

He looked at the building, deciding he wouldn't go; he had to turn back because this was stupid. How could he have even thought about going to meet with someone who had broken his heart and then only a few days ago made a move on him? He bet Draco had something up his sleeve, and Harry wouldn't be blind to it this time.

Harry started to walk back down the pavement, only getting by one shop on the left side when a hand tapped his shoulder, rendering him motionless. "Hello, Harry," Draco said behind him, but Harry couldn't move his head back to respond in greeting.

"You okay?" Draco asked. Harry soon found his voice, his limbs, and his ability to think.

"Uh, hi… Draco. I'm fine, just wasn't expecting to see you," Harry lied, smacking himself mentally.

"Oh, well I was coming out of Harold's," Draco indicated to the coffee shop behind them with his index finger, "And saw you turning around down the muggle sidewalk. Do you want to have a chat?" Draco asked, eagerness spreading across his face.

'I shouldn't,' Harry told himself, another part, though, told him to screw why he should and shouldn't. It was simple to know what Harry would choose. "Just a chat, I have to get home."

Draco smiled and the walked down the pavement, heading for a corner store at Harry's insistence. He'd have something to back up his lie to Chris when he got home and this whole incident could stay off his consciousness for a little while.

* * *

Harry walked down the isles of the store, grabbing random things off the shelves. He doubted he needed more toothpaste but maybe Chris would believe him if he told him that they didn't need to go shopping again for a while. 

"And then… Harry what are you doing?" Draco asked. Harry had been looking over at Draco while they talked and hadn't noticed what he'd taken off the rack in isle three. The box of condoms stared at him mockingly.

Harry would have blushed, but he knew this was no time to do so. He simply shoved the condoms into the basket he had and kept walking down the isle. "I'm getting stuff me and my boyfriend need," Harry jabbed.

Harry ignored the angry look Draco sent him. 'Well if you hadn't cheated me I wouldn't be so cruel, Mr. Idiot.' When Harry had collected all he felt he would 'need' or when he and Draco had run out of things to talk about Harry walked up to a cashier.

The girl had her dark hair tied back in a ponytail and her red uniform didn't hide her pretty figure that much. When Harry laid his purchases down on the counter she looked at him lustfully for a second before smiling at him sweetly. Harry smiled a winning smile back at her.

It didn't take Draco long, maybe half a second, to loom dangerously over him and send the young girl a nasty glare. The girl didn't shrink back but she quickly turned her sweet smile to a composed expression.

Picking up the condoms, she took one more glance at Draco who grinned at her in a knowing way. She gulped and threw them into a bag.

"Well it was nice to see you again," Harry said quickly once they got out of the store and started to make a break for it back to his apartment with Chris.

"Wait, Harry!"

Harry turned back and looked questionly at Draco. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow, I want to see you tomorrow," Draco said, looking pleadingly at Harry.

There was a problem with tomorrow. Harry and Chris had plans for tomorrow. Harry sighed and shook his head; he couldn't upset Chris by refusing to go to supper with him because he wanted to see Draco.

"I can't, I promised Chris I'd…" In saying his answer, Draco had quickly captured his lip, in public no less! Pushing Draco back Harry swerved his head around to find many people gawking at them.

Blushing Harry made to punch Draco in front of all these people so they'd understand he had not wanted to be kissed by this man. Draco blocked the punch and caught Harry's lips with his mouth again. It took a lot of Harry's will power to break away from him.

"Screw that guy and tell him to bugger off," Draco told Harry.

"Did you say the same thing to that man in our bed?" Harry growled out. Harry swatted Draco's hands away from him and quickly scampered away from the street.

* * *

Harry walked into the apartment which was deafly quiet. Looking around he realized many of Chris' belongings were gone. Taped to the refrigerator was a picture of him and Draco kissing on that New Years Eve in the dark cold winter air. 

"Shit" Harry whispered. Under the picture was an angry note written sloppily.

_Fuck you._

Harry laughed. It was short and to the point. "Fair enough," Harry told himself. Harry didn't bother with doing anything but grabbing the bottle of vodka out of the cabinet. He should've known Draco would screw up everything for him in the end.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning with a groggy, fuzzy feeling in his head. It soon turned into pain and signalled the start of a bad hangover. Harry couldn't remember much from last night except someone… 

That was where nothing made sense in his mind. He knew he'd spent his night screaming in a drunken rage at someone, but who that someone was and how they'd gotten into his apartment was quite a mystery at this point.

"Oh so you're up," a voice said from the doorway.

Looking up at Draco, Harry coughed and winced. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I came here to apologize to you. What I found was you cradling an almost empty bottle of vodka. When I tried to take it away form you started screaming and blaming me for your oh so hard life and reminded me of why I'm a slimy bastard over and over," Draco explained. His calm expression told Harry that Draco had been hurt as well.

Harry slumped down in his bed, mumbling in regret, "Why are you still here, then, if I did all that?"

"Because you couldn't get up to the bathroom to throw up and then you passed out. I couldn't just leave you there on your floor in your own… well you get the idea," Draco replied.

Draco walked up to Harry and handed him a small vial. Harry opened the vial up and sniffed it, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the putrid smell. "It won't kill you, it's for that headache you've got by now."

Harry gulped the horrible potion down in one gulp. "Thanks," was the only thing that Harry would say to him. Harry lay back down in his blankets and closed his eye. He pretended to ignore the faint kiss Draco placed on his lips.

"I'll see you tonight," Harry said, as Draco was about to walk out.

"What?" Draco asked, shocked.

"I said I'll see you tonight," Harry then rolled over and said goodnight in a silent way.

* * *

"Harry, where were you last night? I heard from Chris that he left you because of a picture of you kissing Draco. I told him that there could be tons of those lying around for people to try and hurt him with," Hermione said to Harry. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all gathered around a small table at a café near their work places. Harry shrugged, he wasn't about to admit that last night he hadn't been crying about Chris, he'd been busy talking and, er, doing less smart things with Malfoy.

He'd drawn a line but he'd let it go far enough to regret that small grope on Draco's ass. "I wasn't in the mood to talk," Harry responded, taking a sip from his glass.

Ron put down his sandwich and came to Harry's rescue. "Lay off him, Hermione, the man's just been left by another man. Sorry mate."

"Let's leave it at that, Hermione, I really don't want to talk about," Harry said.

"But you didn't kiss Draco, did you?" Hermione, seemingly concerned, asked. Harry thought a moment about confessing but he quickly decided against it. 'Ha, yeah right, and have them think I'm ridiculous.'

"Are you crazy, Hermione? I'd rather massacre Malfoy with a spit on a fool moon over a roasting fire," Harry said, grinning as Ron snorted in amusement. Hermione frowned.

"That's illegal in January, Harry," she said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Next month then," Harry grinned.

* * *

Review please! I'm sorry for the length but the time I'm on right now is short. Thank you to my reviewers, **Fefs, Black Padfoot, cheali.meep., Sad Statue of Liberty,** I apreciated them :) 


End file.
